The Memory Ninja
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: My name is Memory... well I don't know for sure who I am, people all over me like I'm important, one especially named the Overlord. You know that's I've lost it because, I can't even trust myself...
1. The City

**NEW STORY!**

 **I started writing this on Quotev and I then decided that I should also post it here too! So I hope you enjoy!**

Memory's POV,

I awoke to nothing except confusion. I don't know where I am or who I even was. Something was in front of me, it was a tree of course. I observed my surroundings quickly, and tried to stand up. I looked at my clothes, they were torn and I was bruised all over. I was wearing a purple tank top and jeans. I felt my ginger hair in a loose bun, and my side swept bangs, which is the only way I know the color of my hair. Hidden underneath my bangs was a bleeding wound on my forehead, which I think might explain why I remember zip of what happened. I looked down at my sneakers which were purple as well. I finally managed to get up and began walking around into a city. The city was torn to pieces. I walked slowly, I gasped. The city had none there, I was the only person walking on the street. Suddenly a droid flew over to me. It scanned me, I stood as still as a statue would. When it finished scanning me, it grabbed me. It said in a deep voice "Ninja found, defenses weak, must bring to Overlord" I panicked immediately, but as far as I'm concerned I'm not a ninja. Well how would I know! I have no memory!

How was that? Please let me know if I should continue :)


	2. This is not goodbye

**DEAR PEOPLES,**

 **Meanwhile people are wondering "why the hell hasn't she updated anything?" well I'm giving the truth out! My computer is acting like CRAP! I'm stressed out and tired, I can't do it right now! Now this is not goodbye, I promise you, I'm not gone for good. I just need a bit of a break from the stress, I'm not just leaving here I'm leaving Quotev too. I need time to myself to get over the stress and pressure, please understand, Please! Remember I love you guys and you support me so much, I will return I promise, I don't know when, but expect me to come back, LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	3. I'M BACK!

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _I'M BACK! like I told you I would, I decided to try destroying the stress and moving on. I am currently editing "Frozen the rebooted theme and Ice masters" I want to make better versions of them, could you check out the editing for frozen? Cause I want more eyes to see more errors that I can fix in the first three to four chapters? As for the shorts and Songs. I am about to start doing a song, and a one shot. Ice masters. I will work on that. Frozen will be back soon! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE EDITING ON FROZEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?  
_**


	4. The Overlord

Hello! I'm back this chapter's kinda short here it is!  
Memory's POV  
The robot brought me into an extremely tall building. He took me through an elevator to what might have been the top floor, the doors swung open. The room was huge, it was dark, and it kinda freaked me out. Finally a computer stepped forward.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my humble servant" A voice that sounded like a shriek replied. I stood back, I didn't know what to do.  
"Uh...who are you?" I heard my voice for the first time I could remember. "I am none other than the Overlord, destined ruler of ninjago, and you are Dolan" The overlord explained. "But why do you need me, I'm just a humble pers-" I was interrupted by by a female droid walking in.  
"Sir, we are having issues with discovering the whereabouts of the ninja" she said. The overlord started yelling at her. I walked out of the room knowing that it was probably wrong to screw around with the Overlord. My head hurt. Was I this Dolan girl that the overlord was speaking about. I had no other option I needed to figure out who I really was. I decided this wasn't optional, I had to leave this city. First I had to sneak past the guards of the building, I went down the stairs and tried to sneak past two evil droids speaking with each other.  
"That purple ninja will come in handy in fighting the ninja" One of them replied.  
"Kidnapping Memory was the best idea ever!" the other one chuckled. Eventually the two droids continued to walk around the building. Now it was my turn to leave, I quickly squeezed through the door to the outside world. I tried running out as quick as possible, I fled out of the city and into the forest. Suddenly I felt a laser zoom past my shoulder. They were after me. I continued running, suddenly I felt laser hit my shoulder that it missed the last. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I ran faster and faster far away from the attacker. When I knew that he was no longer after, I leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes, I was out faster than a light.

CLIFFHANGER! Just kidding! I'll go put up the next one...


	5. The Boy

Hi guys! About Ice Masters, and frozen yeah. Stupid me wrote both stories with crappy grammar! I have spent hours trying to fix Frozen, but It ain't working! I'm kinda stuck on all my stories right now, except for this one, the second Ice Masters (looking back the first one isn't that bad), and Elemental Defenders. (only I haven't updated that lately :/) I am thinking this to myself everyday "You had _one_ job Hiddengirl! ONE JOB!". I just need a bit of time to get onto my feet again, and fix my stories.

Thank You For Reading Throughout My Struggles!

Memory's POV,

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed. A small, cozy bed with a squared patterned quilt on me. I sat up and looked around. I was laying in a small room with wood flooring and walls. Over by the door I saw a small fireplace. The coals were burning in red and black. For the first few seconds, everything on my body felt numb, but when it faded off, I felt burning pain in my left shoulder. I closed my eyes, and fell back on the bed. I heard a creak like a door.

"You're awake" I heard a teen boy's voice say. I opened my eyes and saw the boy was right above me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Caden, what's your name?" he asked me. I sat up again and saw him. He had chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. His freckles spread like raindrops on him. He had a calm friendly smile.

"Um…. I'm not sure if I remember anything" I simply replied.

"Oh…. You look like a Ginny, so I'm gonna call you Ginny" He decided. I didn't know what he meant by 'Ginny'.Caden had an awkward look on his face "Ever heard of Harry potter, Ginny?" His shocked face annoyed me.

"How did you get me here?" I asked.

"I found you in the woods leaning on a tree and you were zapped right on your shoulder, so I brought you here and fixed you up, then I just allowed you to rest here" He explained.

"How bad is it?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder in pain.

"You'll be okay, but it's gonna leave a scar though, that was some attack" he explained.

"I was attacked?" I asked.

" Of course you were, that's why you're here with me" Caden daydreamed. I didn't know how or why but I really desired to slap this guy's face right now! So I did. "OW! okay I deserved that thank you!" He rubbed his face.

"I need to ask, do you know who you are? or did you just guess?" I questioned.

"No, I'm actually not sure, but anyway, I'm gonna go hunt you should rest while I'm gone okay" Caden explained to me.

"Fine!" I grumbled. Men always thought the girls were tired and weak. Typical.

Just a head's up! There are ten chapters in this first book, and two the ninjas are not in this book! Had to do with the plot okay?

Hiddengirl2008


	6. The Forest

Yo! I'm back again. Don't worry, it's a good thing. So working on Ice Masters, Elemental Defenders and HOLY CRAP A FLYING COW! Just screwing with you! I am working on Ice Masters and Elemental Defenders though, the cow thing was a joke! :)

I was sick and tired of laying in bed. I sat up, I swung my legs to the edge of the bed. I stood up. The covers on the bed were scrambled, and the pillow's case had fallen off due to me.I had been in bed for days. I walked around. My red hair wispy in my face. My bandaged shoulder stinging. I walked around the cabin, since I wasn't able to when I first arrived. I went into what I soon realized was the kitchen, and saw a door. I opened it. I stepped outside barefooted. It was dark out there. The wind blew hard against my face. I suddenly had this feeling that I was being watched. Something came out from the shadows and attacked me. This was when I screamed. The dark forest disappeared. I opened my eyes, and I was in my bed. It had only been a dream. My shoulder still hurt. I was still in Caden's cabin in the forest. The door to the room opened.

"Hello, Ginny! I heard you struggling in here, I knew that you would figure it out eventually" Caden explained.

"And you didn't think to wake me up!" I grumbled.

"" You're fine! Anyway, what were you dreaming about?" Caden was acting very nosy.

"None of your business what I am dreaming about!" I snapped at him.

"Remember anything?" Caden kept asking.

"No! I don't! I'm sick of not being able to!" I wished in my head.

" Well, ever see in the movies, when people have memory problems that when they dream, things start coming back to them. That's what you want! That's what you need, Ginny!" Caden explained. I was so sick of him calling me Ginny. I couldn't understand why I was so important to anyone, and I wanted with all of my heart to know.

A FEW DAYS LATER….

I was healing quickly. Caden helped remove my bandages. Ever since the dream, Caden was helping me learn how to protect myself. Each day, I was starting to recognize only my new environment and surroundings of the humble cabin in the forest. I felt that it could have consequences, in the future. Caden and I learned to trust each other more, and were least likely to argue as often as we did when we first met. My dream about the dark cabin and the attack still haunted me every night, but I came to learn that I was just dreaming. Caden walked up to me one morning, when we were fishing.

"Hey, um how are things? Do your dreams remind you of anything?" Caden asked.

"Not yet, but I think that's it's from being in the forest. I am used to the new surroundings, but my problem is that I need to recognize the ones that I don't remember" I explained.

"I have an idea. We should go explore the forest some more, maybe. Just maybe, we'll find something that will help you. Should we?" Caden raised an eyebrow.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. We should leave at dawn to avoid any droids coming after us" I suggested.

"Like the idea" Caden nodded. That night, we packed all of our clothes, all the food in plain and hidden sight, and blankets. After that, Caden suggested for me to go to bed. I went into the bedroom. It was almost bare. The only thing was the quilt and pillow on the bed. I laid my head down. Suddenly, I was still in the cabin, but everything was white. I was in a white robe to resemble my clothing.

"Caden?" my voice echoed. In front of me, was a cloaked purple man. His arms were crossed.

"Have you forgotten me?!" His voice turned into Caden shaking me awake.

"Are you alright? More nightmares?" Caden asked.

"I'll explain on the road" I arose from my bed. When we were walking in the forest, I decided to explain what happened. " I was in the cabin, but everything was white. I was cloaked in white. But you weren't there. Then there was a man cloaked in purple. He asked me something 'Have you forgotten me?'. Then I woke up before I answered" I explained.

"That's creepy, well he can't blame you. You can't even remember your..." Caden was interrupted by a rustle in the trees above them. Someone jumped out of the tree. We were caught.

Whose the cloaked man? The cloaked man is...MICKEY MOUSE! Woh the crazy things you can do at 5:30 in the morning!


	7. Gondyor and Zuhena (Bad news for HISHE)

**Guys, I have got some bad news. I don't have any HISHE this week. I just can't figure it out. PLEASE GUYS I'M DOING EPISODE 38 AND I NEED IDEAS!**

The person that jumped out of the tree was a girl with a grey cloak. Her blue eyes appeared vividly out of the hood like a flashlight. The girl was armed with a bow and arrow.

"What are you doing in our forest?" She asked.

"What do you mean in _your_ forest?!" Caden fought with all his might. The girl aimed the bow at his nose, causing him to cower behind me. I rolled my eyes. After what was the longest moment of staring into the girl's eyes, it ended by the sound of another person falling out of a tree.

"I fell out of the tree" The person that fell out was a boy with black glasses.

" I can see that" The cloaked girl's voice snapped. The boy got up. He had brown eyes, and brown hair.

"Who are these people?" The guy asked.

"Intruders!" The girl was very protective with her bow.

"Come on, they could be some of the fourteen!" The guy continued. Caden stepped back in front of me. Clearly confused.

"Some of the fourteen? Who are you?" Caden asked. The cooky boy stepped forth, and shook Caden's hand.

"Gondyor" he replied "and this is Zuhena". Zuhena went insane.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION MY NAME, UNLESS I SAID YOU COULD!" Zuhena scolded loud and cold.

"Sorry" Gondyor lost his excitement.

"I'm Caden, and this is Ginny" Caden introduced me by my fake name.

"Ginny sounds like a fake name!" Zuhena scowled.

"That's because it _is_ a fake name" I spoke for the first time. Zuhena made a sour face at me.

"Well then what is it?" Zuhena tested my temper.

"I don't know" I mumbled. Zuhena let out a quick chuckle, and remove the hood from her head. "You will learn quickly that this forest is dangerous" she continued.

"I've been out here multiple times, and it's perfectly safe!" Caden promised.

"NOT in that way genius! Unless nothing makes you unhappy, you're nothing but fresh meat for this forest. Deadly mind creatures roam these forest sucking away everything until it is nothing but fear, and sorrow. They haunt your dreams, you never know when you are dreaming or the sight is reality. Beware" Zuhena warned as she lead the way through what looked like a dark and devious forest of death to me.


	8. A Little Update Thingy

**Hey Guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 and I have some sort of update/where the hell are all my stories thingy. First things first, I have been very upset lately because the two people who inspired me to create my fanfiction account are nowhere to be seen, (well one of them are still around, but she stopped writing the series that inspired me:() As they are slipping away from fanfiction, I am losing my inspiration and I don't get as much from readers. I am not leaving (again), it's just that things are just going to be slower due to lack of inspiration. Here's what is going to happen.**

 **Frozen Tournament of Elements: I am in the middle of writing chapters for this, don't worry about this one.**

 **The Memory Ninja: Work in progress, I want to continue writing this.**

 **Ice Masters: I am stuck on this one, need a bit of ideas and inspiration until I reach the Titanium Ninja episode chapter thingy.**

 **Elemental Defenders: I have ideas for this, I just need some time to set up the book :)**

 **Ninjago Funny One Shots: I am kinda drifting away from this guys, but I am working on a one shot at the moment (Just a head's up! This one includes some spoilers and new characters for Skybound) I might be wrapping this one up though :(**

 **Song Parodies: I am probably going to be dropping this one. I am just not into modern music and I am running out of songs for this series, sorry guys :(**

 **Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISHE: I am working on this! Do you mind if I were to skip the episodes I don't have any ideas for and wait until I come up with ideas for the ones that I don't?**

 **Ninjago Aspen Heights: Guys, I am dropping this one. Alexis hasn't updated Aspen Heights in forever and she has changed the series and I really don't enjoy writing this crossover anymore :(**

 **I have no idea what to expect from the future. Don't worry I am not dropping Fanfiction, just slowing down. I haven't really been in the mood for writing Fanfiction lately, but I will continue for the readers :) If you were to give me some inspiration, it may help. I still have all of you amazing fans from the beginning and new people have come along. Your reviews are really helpful, and give me the strength and ideas to write the stories I don't feel like writing. You guys are awesome! Reviewers, Followers, and even readers! The thought to know that you enjoy what I write really makes me happy :) You guys are awesome! You give me ideas, and you are amazing people to talk to. I love being on Fanfiction and Quotev :) I don't want to lose that bond with you people, cause that would be sad :*( Hey I find whenever I lose a good fanfic, I see in the future that another good one may take it's place. I stopped writing the Phineas and Ferb one, and I picked up the Memory ninja, in my opinion that story is doing great! I just wanted to send you this message saying that I appreciate each and every one of you guys. Thank you! Here's a cookie for being awesome, because cookies are awesome (::) (::) (::) Thank you so much for everything you guys!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	9. Hey

**Know what you're thinking "** ** _another author's note"_** **. I am really sorry about the inconvenience with writing on here. I have a lot going on in my life. I go to camp 7-20th of August :). As you know I do school over the summer too. Finally, I haven't been feeling the greatest lately:*( I am probably going to be like this for a little while. But don't worry about me, I am receiving help:) I just wanted to say something. Don't hold back your feelings, if you know or feel that something's wrong with you tell someone immediately. I understand how hard it is but my thought is if you really need help, then you can ask for it. I promise you, telling people was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. It's difficult...but that doesn't mean you can't do it :) I know it's difficult trying to continue my stories with my issues on here, but I can do it. Here's where I am going to start this weekend before I go to camp I am going to try to get these up.**

 **Blue Disguise**

 **Ice Masters**

 **The Memory Ninja**

 **stay strong guys, I know we can do it :)**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


End file.
